CLOSED
Character Name Name Eon Fukkatsu Species Immortal Human Sex male Clan/Crew None Day of birth 09/25/1991 Roleplay Information Name http://chatango.com/ Genre horror,fantasy Type chat 'Appearance' The Basics Short description of characters appearance * Hair: Short black * Eyes: The whites of his eyes are black while the color is blue. (when he goes berserk his eyes glow fiery red.) * Build: Normal human * Height: 6 feet * Weight: 240 pounds The Details / Identifying features *Normally uses his magic to form various types of clothing. *Wears black rimmed glasses *Usually goes by the title Gentle Giant. *Always wears a pair of black leather gloves along with a silver chain necklace and red tattered scarf around his neck, and two silver chain bracelets on his wrists.. 'Inventory' Clothes / Armor The shroud he wears his a mix of heavy but light armor used for both easy movement and great protection. Weapons * Primarily carries a white greatsword and hidden chain daggers. Extra Since he does not use magic very much he can continuously use it without exhausting himself or running out of energy. He also has a habit of storing things into his shadow, and wearing it as a shroud. 'Personality' General Eon has a unpredictable but gentle personality which make his intentions somewhat random and unclear. However in the mist of battle he can be counted on as a loyal ally and a trusted friend. However things change when he experiences negative emotions such as rage or fear. These experiences usually lead to his hidden malicious intentions. Overall Likes *Women *Blood *Sex *Children *Being perverted *Sweet,sour and spicy things *Adrenaline rushes *Being lazy *Killing demons Overall Dislikes *Yaoi *Betrayal *Giving up *Empty battles *Crying women and children *Power abuse *Rape *Boredom *Insects,worms and spiders *Losing himself to rage *Fear 'Family' Marital Status single Family Members One brother, and an older cousin 'Skills and Weaknesses' Physical Strengths *Has an ability called the eyes of truth that let him see through all forms of deception but also allow him to see things that others can not. With this ability he can also scan for an enemies weakness. (However the full extent of this ability is still unclear) *Has an ability called “Typhoon Pulse” an ability that makes spirals of wind form around him and spread out like a sonar slicing his opponents to pieces. *Has an ability called " Holy Baptism " which cover's his allies in a dome of water protecting them from harm while healing them of they're wounds and curing any ailment they may have. *Has an ability called "Volcanic Purgatory" which is a ball of energy when thrown will incinerate anyhting in its blast zone *Has an ability called "Touched by Death" which allows him to turn his opponent's blood or bones into spikes penetrating them if touched by him. *Has an ability called "Fated End" which allows him to see the string of fate and cut it resulting in his opponent's death. *Has an ability called "Legion of Daggers" which allows him to control multiple swords with his psychokinesis when duplicated. *Has an ability called "Berserk affliction" which can turn any physical pain or negative emotion he is feeling into raw power. *Has an ability called "Savage Cyclone" this ability causes a cyclone of swords to form around him when he goes beserk which leads to a massacre of anything near him. *Has an ability called "Portal Execution" an ability which allows him to kill his opponents from a distance by sending his daggers through portals at blinding speeds and stabbing them. *Still evolving Skills and Education Magic *Elemental, Void, and alchemy Body skills :*Can shapeshift into varies people and creatures :*If killed he will automatically be resurrected no matter the condition of his body :*Can see,hear and speak with the dead :*Has a natural resistance to all elemental damage and status effects (like curses,poison,etc.) :*Has strength and speed greater than that of a high class demon :*Can master any language just by hearing it once :*Can channel the elements through his body and weapons Education *Master of the element storm,time itself,way of the sword and, way of the shinobi also has a mastery of karate ,ninjitsu and grappling.(added note: is a liscenced exorcist.) Weaknesses * Women *Stupidity *Compassion *Being sealed away *near-sightness 'History' Childhood Back when eon was a child no more then five years of age. He went by the name of Simon who lived a normal life with his brother Samsun, their cousin Erika, and their parents Victoria and Mathew. The two brothers had lived most of their lives in America but moved to Japan because of their mother’s work as a priestess. One night while dreaming to become a famous demon hunter like his father, Simon ran across a woman of amazing beauty who went by the name of Yami. Simon not knowing who she was or what language she spoke gave her the name panda-chan out of the kindness of his own heart. After spending time with each other and getting over their differences it looked as if the two would be good friends. However one night a demon knowing Yami was a succubus bound her to the ground and corrupted her turning her love for Simon into bitter hatred. When, Simon called out to Yami to see if she was ok, she bit him and paralyzed him forcing him to wake from his dream. The next night while Simon and his brother laid in their beds a demon know as Xenbaru set fire to their house in order to kill the family who stood in his master’s way for so long. Xenbaru knew that if one of the son’s had died than the other’s powers would be weakened when they awoken do to the fact that Simon and Samsun where a special case. Samsun was light while Simon was darkness they both balanced and strengthened each other when together but weakened each other when separate. Xenbaru knew this and took it as an advantage. Samsun was distraught by the death of his brother but there was nothing his mother could do, Xenbaru made it so she only had enough to rescue Samsun and Scarlet by draining her of her powers while she slept. With an devilish grin Xenbaru left as his job was done, leaving the poor Samsun to grieve over the loss of his brother. ((The rest of Simon's childhood was forgotten upon his death.)) Adulthood Unknown Current status Sleeping in paradise and awaiting orders from God. OOC Information :* Name: William Tipton :* Roleplay Wiki Name: Eon :* E-mail: none of your business :* Instant Messages: eonfukkatsu.chatango.com Category:Characters